The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a low equivalent series resistance as well as excellent reliability and durability, a method of manufacturing the same, and a circuit board having the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
In addition, multilayer ceramic capacitors have been usefully used as bypass capacitors disposed in the power supply circuits of large-scale integration (LSI) schemes. In this role, multilayer ceramic capacitors should effectively remove high frequency noise in order to serve as bypass capacitors. Demand for multilayer ceramic capacitors for use as bypass capacitors has increased as electronic devices have been provided with high frequencies. Multilayer ceramic capacitors used as bypass capacitors may be electrically connected to mounting pads of circuit boards through solders, and the mounting pads may be connected to other external circuits by wiring patterns or conductive vias in the board.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) components in addition to capacitance components. These ESR and ESL components may hinder the use of multilayer ceramic capacitors as bypass capacitors.
Therefore, a need exists for developing multilayer ceramic capacitors having a low equivalent series resistance (ESR) values.